Love thy neighbor?
by IndieMoviePrincess
Summary: kigo storie. kim moves out. and into someones arms.
1. teaser

Hey so yea its a kigo storie, not into it. Don't bother reading it, or flaming! (because news flash, just makes you look dumb!)

(I know my grammer, and spelling and punc. are not completely up to par, i am dyslexic, some things i do not notice. please bear with me)

Now on with the storie

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For weeks on end Kim was getting ready for this day and as she shoved the last few items into boxes and looked around her empty room and stared to cry. She was finally moving from her families house. Becoming her own woman.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ok well bye mom, byes dad, bye tweebs" Kim said, she finally got all her stuff ready to move out.

"Well miss you Kimie-cub, you can visit or call any time" Her dad said hugging her.

"I know dad" Kim said trying not to cry.

""Bye Kimmie, Wow my lil' girl is becoming a woman." Her mom said holding back tears, of both sorrow,and joy. because she was going to miss her oldest and Kimmie just didn't need her any more and is becoming a woman.

"Catcha later sis" The tweebs said in unison. Trying not to show that it bothered them.

"Bye" Kim said and finally walked out the door.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

THE NEW HOUSE

Kim stood at the door way. There was only one house near by and it wasnt exactly close, infact just standing on her portch she could only make out the figure of a woman in the window. Although it was a very statuesque figure. Something very mysterious yet fimiiar about her Kim thought. She couldn't help but stare.

Day four in the house. Kim looked through the window while doing dishes. She stared across at the woman. She could see her in her bathroom, de-robing her self for a bath. Kim knew she shouldn't look, but she just couldn't turn away.

Day seven. Kim was out side weeding the gardens. When she caught glimpse of the woman she didn't know what it was about her that made Kim feel like doing any thing to get the womans attention. She really wanted her to notice her. She really wanted her in some way. And didn't know why or how. But Kim stared to fantisize, and have dreams about it.

Kim got everything settled in the next few weeks, but during those few weeks, made a daily habit of watching the woman through the window shade as the woman got ready for bed. She was so ... sexy! NO! not sexy, Kim was straight right? She was just ...uhh. intreuged? Yes intregued! That was all. But oh god the dreams and fantasies...

Little did Kim know the woman she was watching knew about Kim's habit, and stared dressing infront of that window just for her. Little did Kim know that her neighbor is Shego...!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Short chapter i know but its mearly a teaser, there is much more to come.

Next time... We meet the neighbor!

(teaser for next time... )

Shego was allways a exobitionist. But the thought of Kimmie watching her Really did something to her, Something she wasn't sure she was ready to admit


	2. AUTHOR'S NOTE!

AUTHOR NOTE.

I DID NOT LIKE THE WAY I WROTE THAT LAST CHAPTER IT JUST DID NOT FEEL RIGHT.

I AM RE-WRITTING IT. I HOPE YOU WILL LIKE THIS BETTER.


	3. Moving out revision

For weeks on end Kim was getting ready for this day and as she shoved the last few items into boxes and looked around her empty room and stared to cry. She was finally moving from her families house. Becoming her own woman.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ok well bye mom, byes dad, bye tweebs" Kim said, she finally got all her stuff ready to move out.

"Well miss you Kimie-cub, you can visit or call any time" Her dad said hugging her.

"I know dad" Kim said trying not to cry.

""Bye Kimmie, Wow my lil' girl is becoming a woman." Her mom said holding back tears, of both sorrow,and joy. because she was going to miss her oldest and Kimmie just didn't need her any more and is becoming a woman.

"Catcha later sis" The tweebs said in unison. Trying not to show that it bothered them.

"Bye" Kim said and finally walked out the door.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

THE NEW HOUSE

Kim stood at the door way. There was only one house near by and it wasnt exactly close, infact just standing on her portch she could only make out the figure of a woman in the window. Although it was a very statuesque figure. Something very mysterious yet fimiiar about her Kim thought. She couldn't help but stare.

Kim went inside and unpacked some things and listened to her mp3 player. She hadn't spent much money on it but it was a very good buy. she could listen to songs, download files to transfer and even record herself. Right now she was listening to some Alanis Morrisette, and Evanessance. She was dancing around and made her self kind of hot and tired but also hungry. she desided to get a snack and head to bed.

she walked out onto the porch again because of how hot she had gotten. Then she looked at the house next door. Something about that house triggered her imagination and fasination.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Day 2 and 3.

Kim cleaned the house up and took all the empty boxes and put them in the basement. She did laundry and arranged things set up the phone and tv. and when she finally rested she wondered why no one had been at home in the house next door for 2 days.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Day 4.

Day four in the house. Kim looked through the window while doing dishes. She stared across at the woman. She could see her in her bathroom, de-robing her self for a bath. Kim knew she shouldn't look, but she just couldn't turn away. Wow Kim thought shes home finally. That must be why Im looking i just wanted to make sure shes okay. "so then why are you not looking away shes ovbiously okay."

Kim said to her self.

Kim couldnt stop watching her something about this woman did something to Kim she couldnt keep her eyes off. "she has a beautiful body from what i can make out" Kim said to her self... "hmmm make out..." DAMNIT KIM SNAP OUTTA IT kim yelled.

There was no reason for her to act the way she was. she descided to take a shower of her own.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the shower Kim thought of the woman next door why was she so intregued by her. The more she thought of her the hotter the shower seemed to get. Kim started to notice her hand running up her thigh and around down there. Kim had masterbated before but was it okay to masterbate about the woman next door? shes a woman...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim got out of the shower and went to bed.Kim stared to fantisize, and have dreams about her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim got everything settled in the next few weeks, but during those few weeks, made a daily habit of watching the woman through the window shade as the woman got ready for bed. She was so ... sexy! NO! not sexy, Kim was straight right? She was just ...uhh. intreuged? Yes intregued! That was all. But oh god the dreams and fantasies...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

HOPE YOU LIKED THE RE-WRITE I JUST WANTED TO CARRY IT OUT LONGER BEFORE YOU KNOW WHAT.


	4. Meeting the neighbor

Two weeks later she was still watching the woman this had to stop. she had to shake off the feeling telling her self it was just because it was a mystery and mysteries allways made her feel...frisky.

She had picked up some more of her old stuff from storage and brang it home this would be a distraction.

she went upstairs to unpack some of her things before heading to bed. She was half way through the box when she happened on some bonoculars, She pulled them out and walked over to put them on a shelf wen she saw the woman in the window again, the woman looked liek she was derobing herself. She just _had_ to get a better look, i mean what if she was doing something illeagal. She put the bonoculars to her eyes and stared at the window.

She watched the woman take of her clothes and kim became intrawled by this (even though she couldnt see the woman very clearly thru the mint green curtians) and say on the window ledge, she sat with her leg under her, after a few mins. she started to rub her self against her leg she didnt want to admit it but she was getting really rather horney watching this woman. she started to moan... soon she was in full blown masterbation. She was moaning louder and louder untill she finally orgasmed. She went to bed feeling good and guilty at the same time, of course this didnt stop her from wanting to do it again, She didnt understand why tho she had never been atracted to girls before. she sat on her bed thinkng.

she was sitting on the bed looking out the window at the woman she had her fingers deep inside her self and was rocking back and forth and moaning. she moaned very loud. and then when she looked back at the window the woman was gone. Kim thought nothing of it untill there was a sudden knock at the door. Kim was naked so she grabbed a long t shirt and threw it on, it reached just past her private area. but she didnt realize it was slightly seethru. she went down stairs to answer the door. There standing on her door step was Shego. before she could say any thing Shego said "well i came to welcome the new person to the neighborhood... but i see your the oone welcomeing me." Kim looked at her confused. Shego continued "well princess looks like your all ready and willing for a 'guest' tonight, and migt i say looking pretty hawt at that" Kim blushed but tryed to hide it, "well uuhm thanks shego i guess well be seeing alot more of eachotehr now that were neighbors." Shego said "yes pumkin we will, even though uve already seen most of me." and walked off the porch and back to her house before Kim could respond.

"what did she see me watching her, did she know i was doing ... that?" kim said aloud to her self.

Shego walked home very very horney after seeing Kim in that seethru shirt with nothing underneith. she desided tonight she was going to install a small camera on kims windowseal so she could watch kimmy watching her, and tomorrow she was gonan give kimmy a show...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

hoped u liked the update ... i dunno if i should continue or not.


End file.
